This invention relates to an anastomotic device and method and particularly to a surgical clamp and method for using same for anastomosing one hollow or tubular member to another such as, for example, the severed ends of the intestine after surgery.
An anastomotic device formed of separate ring members having a plurality of fenestrated projections connected by a separate coupling tube is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,835. A similar device formed of a singular pliable, unitary cylindrical sleeve made of knit fabric is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,339.
In the anastomotic device disclosed in the first referenced patent, the free ends of the tube to be joined are tied to the separate ring members at the fenestrated projections, and the singular coupling tube connects the two ring members to engage the tubular ends in a relationship that will enable them to grow together permanently and thereby approximate the diameter of the outer surface of the tubular member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,339, the unitary, knit cylindrical sleeve has its ends rolled outwardly upon themselves to form relatively firm ring members in spaced relationships which are then connected to the ends of the tubular members in a configuration that will enable these members to grow together.
Present medical techniques for joining the severed ends of the intestine include stitching the severed ends of the vessel together or using stapling instruments all of which have some inherent disadvantages. Technical difficulties in utilizing suturing techniques often occur because of the inaccessibility of one or both of the ends to be joined or the time involved for anastomosis. Stapling instruments also have some inherent disadvantages because of technical problems associated with the position of severed vessel within the patient.
The above-referenced patents disclose means to draw the ends of the tubular members together by either turning or rolling these members inwardly to facilitate healing because they enable the ends to rest in a contiguous relationship. Other techniques involve devices like those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,939 and 3,254,650, however the devices illustrated therein are somewhat expensive, complicated, and require very precise and careful handling if they are to be correctly utilized.
It is desirable that a non-permanent connector or junction device be used to join the vessel ends in anastomotic surgery, since a permanent connector will tend to prevent the changes in diameter which are necessary for the proper functioning of the intestine. Any foreign substance used in anastomotic surgery ideally should disintegrate in a relatively short period of time once healing of the vessel ends is initiated.
The present invention has been developed to meet the current requirements of anastomotic surgery and to provide a safe, relatively inexpensive and easy to use anastomotic device and method. It is a disentegratable anastomotic article which has locking features to accommodate abutting ends of tubing within a range of tubing wall thicknesses.